Ronins vs. Gundams
by Akurei Difficile
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like to throw Ronin Warriors and Gundam Wing together? Well....here's one rendition of what might happen....Everything seems to be going just right..,.but does it? Slight Yaoi and use of Bad Language.
1. And so it Begins

Ronins vs. Gundam  
  
By: Akurei Difficile  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akurei:I'm sure you all wonder what would happen if the Ronins met up w/ the G-boys, right?  
  
Gypsy: Not exactly...  
  
Akurei: Be glad I put you in this fic and Hush....  
  
Gypsy: Ohkay... *reads from script* so what happens when the guys meet up?  
  
Akurei: something like this..... *throws the Ronins and Gundams in Mia's house together*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre: somehow I don't think we're on Earth anymore  
  
Rowen: Of course you are, haven't you ever been to Japan?  
  
Duo: JAPAN! Awesome!  
  
Heero: *smacks head* Duo-koi, I'm Japanese you know.  
  
Duo: Oh, I thought that was Wufei...  
  
Wufei: I'm Chinese you baka  
  
Kento: Can I eat now, I'm STARVING...please Ryo, can I?  
  
Ryo: Go right ahead, do I look like I care?  
  
Kento: you're the best ^^ *runs off to chow down on the contents of Mia's refrigerator*  
  
*Gundams blink*  
  
Cye: Oiy, that's Kento for you.  
  
Sage: *touching up his hair for the millionth time* You guys obviously don't take pride in your appearance  
  
*G-boys look over at him*  
  
Quatre: I'll have you know my Trowa is a hell of a lot better looking than you  
  
Ryo: Who's Trowa?  
  
Trowa: *steps forward* I am  
  
Cye: *turns pale* you two like each other? I mean, you're both guys.  
  
Duo: Uh, duh....me and Hee-chan here are together too *puts arm over Heero's shoulder*  
  
*Ronins exchange glances*  
  
Wufei: thank god there are no onna's here  
  
Mia:*walks in* you were saying?  
  
Wufei: injustice....*cough* weakling *cough*  
  
Ryo: you didn't just call my woman weak...  
  
Mia: A. I'm not your woman....B. I'm not weak  
  
*Ryo pouts in the corner*  
  
Sage: hey Mia, looking good today *walks up to her, almost in a seductive way*  
  
Mia: try another time Sage, I'm still not interested  
  
Trowa: Wufei here is single  
  
*Wufei turns bright red...being the closet case that he is*  
  
Sage: I don't go after men, sorry, try Talpa  
  
*the scary mask of Talpa appears*  
  
Talpa: someone called?  
  
Wufei: hmm, hot stuff, over here....  
  
*Wufei and Talpa end up going off for dinner and a movie (Akurei: ICK!) (Gypsy: that's YECH!)*  
  
Cye: Well, can I offer any one something to eat or drink?  
  
Mia: Yeah, there's plenty we can get for you  
  
Heero, Quatre, and Trowa: no thanks  
  
Duo: I'll take whatever dessert you have, followed by as much caffeine as I can get  
  
Heero: Oh no you don't, I don't need your ass going all hyper on me again like you did last night  
  
Duo: *nudges Heero in the side* You weren't supposed to talk about that in front of them  
  
Rowen: Urrr....I'll just pretend I didn't hear that  
  
Ryo: Hey, wait, are you guys saying we're lower than you or something?  
  
Sage: Ryo, keep your mouth shut  
  
Trowa: ........  
  
Heero: Hnnnnn....  
  
Rowen: *raises eyebrow* what was that?  
  
Quatre: They're bored  
  
Duo: Oh....what a pretty kitty!!! *pets White Blaze*  
  
Ryo: Tiger, White Blaze is a tiger *sweatdrop*  
  
Wufei: I'm back *walks in the door, his clothing rather wrinkled*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*meanwhile the Warlords and Kayura were plotting...To quote The Grinch Who Stole Christmas...."they had a horrible idea, a wonderfully horrible idea"*  
  
Kayura: So why exactly are we getting along?  
  
Kale: We can't do this without your help, that's why  
  
Kayura: Oh....and here I thought you clowns were getting used to the idea of me ruling over you  
  
Sekhmet: Ha, that's very funny Kayura, but do dream on  
  
Anubis: Shut up already, now let's think this over  
  
Sekhmet: I have a potion that will, shall we say, cause quite a stir for the Ronins  
  
Kayura: and it doesn't hurt that the Gundams are around?  
  
Dais: I've seen Sekhmet's potion, it will be of no consequence that the Gundams are there...in fact, it will be very helpful  
  
Anubis: To get into the house we are going to need a diversion, otherwise the Ronins may pick up on us  
  
Kale: Why don't we just go without our armor on?  
  
Anubis: *sweatdrop* Never thought of that  
  
Dais: What about Master Talpa?  
  
Kayura: *stiffles her laughter* He went off...something about a hot date...you know how the Master is  
  
*The four Warlords look pain stricken as they try not to visualize the occurance*  
  
Sekhmet: Why don't we just walk in, toss the stuff on them, then sit back and watch the show?  
  
Dais: sounds easy, given the fact that the Ronins are children, I say we go for it  
  
Kale: I'm in  
  
Kayura: I suppose I'll have to watch to make sure you morons get it right  
  
Anubis: Very well...and Kayura, we won't fail *smirks*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Ronins and Gundams were doing their best to have a fairly decent conversation. Aside from slight personality clashes, everything was going well. They never even felt the presence of the Warlords and Kayura, who had entered into the house with the use of their powers. Sekhmet took out his little bottle of sweet and sour potion. Throwing it down on the floor, the liquid spilled out onto the floor, then quick as lightning turned to gas and spread throughout the house. It was then that the Warlords, along with Kayura, vanished from the house, only to reappear outside by the window that looked into the living room.  
  
Gundams and Ronins: What the!? AHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
*snickering comes from outside as the boys all faint*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 2 coming soon 


	2. Surprise!

Ronins vs. Gundams ~Surprise!~  
  
By: Akurei Difficile  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Ronins and Gundams woke up and got back to their feet. Oiy, there vision was rather lacking, but slowly returning...not to mention their heads were throbbing to no end. What had happened!? It was like the end of the world...only they were all still alive, weren't they?  
  
Kento's voice: Hey...who're you...you look just like me...*He walks up to the Kento-look-alike*  
  
Wufei's voice: What are you talking about....you look like me  
  
Ryo's voice coming from Trowa's body: what am I doing way over there!?  
  
Cries break out as the guys realize what's happened. Somehow....they body- switched. WAH!!! This was weird, freaky!!  
  
Ryo: I'm in a gay guy's body!!! Help!!! PLEASE!!!  
  
Trowa: Oh shut up! Can't be as bad as being a Ronin whelp.  
  
Quatre: Why does my Trowa have his arm around someone who looks like me, but isn't me...!? *his voice comes from Rowen*  
  
Trowa: I'm right here honey *the voice matching up with Ryo's body*  
  
Quatre: oh thank god *Rowen runs up and clings to Ryo*  
  
Ryo and Rowen: don't you dare think of doing anything while in my body!!  
  
Sage's voice: Shut up...you aren't the only one with problems, look at me!! I don't have my beautiful hair anymore...do you have any idea how that feels? *is in Duo's body*  
  
Duo: What are you talking about, my hair is perfect...or was when I was still in my body!!  
  
Sage: You call this...this rope perfect!?  
  
Wufei: Just alike, go figure. And I get stuck in this body...a size...XXL....jeez   
  
Kento: are you calling my body fat?  
  
Wufei: why yes, yes I am!  
  
Kento: *tears fall from Wufei's face* You...you...*sobs and runs off to his room*  
  
Heero's voice: Hnnnn.....  
  
Cye: O.o why am I wearing Spandex!!!  
  
Heero: you're in my body, moron  
  
Cye: You mean...you...oiy *bows head*  
  
Just then Mia and Yuli walk into the room.  
  
Mia: Is something odd and really freaky going on in here? *Yuli says, hands moving in an arc to include all the guys, minus Kento...or should I say Kento in Wufei's body*  
  
Wufei: boy, she's a smart one....stupid onna  
  
Mia: don't make me kick your ass...I may be a woman, but I know how to defend myself  
  
Yuli's body turns to Mia's.  
  
Mia: and why aren't you talking, do you find it amusing to be in a woman's body!?  
  
Talpa's voice: I was waiting for you to shut the hell up...*Really creepy to hear his voice coming from Mia's body*  
  
Mia: Oh my god!! Oh my god!! *runs around in circles*  
  
Ryo: you sure that's not really Yuli? *laughs*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anubis: Omg, what's Master Talpa's voice doing there....you don't think he got hit too do you?  
  
Kayura: Of course he did you moron, otherwise we wouldn't be hearing him just now....men, can't do a job right...now we're not going to hear the end of this  
  
Sekhmet: oh shut up Kayura, we can at least laugh while we still can  
  
Dais: Besides...you know he's got to like it in Mia's body  
  
Kale: yeah, he's the biggest perv  
  
Kayura: you two make me sick  
  
Sekhmet: shh...the show's getting better  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. It Gets Worse

Ronins vs. Gundams  
  
By: Akurei Difficile  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kayura and the Warlords looked on at the Ronins, mostly in dull shock as they realize their great leader Talpa has been caught under the effects of the potion as well. But they figure it can't be too bad…the worse that could happen is that Talpa flogs them, right? The world will never know.  
  
Kale: I can't believe this…omg, it's so humorous *he laughs hysterically*  
  
Sekhmet: Who would've thought the boss would've gotten stuck in this *dies laughing*  
  
Kayura: You guys are ruining it all. Shut up so I can hear what they're saying *hits them both over the head*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wufei: I cannot believe I am stuck in ~this~ body. This is cruel and unusual punishment.  
  
Mia: What do you mean cruel and unusual punishment!? At least you aren't a female stuck in a male's body!! There are some things I just did not want to know!!!  
  
Wufei: Weak onna.  
  
Mia growls within Yuli's small body and launches herself at Wufei, aka Kento. A fight breaks out and no one makes way to break it up. In other words, there's the whole dust cloud with the occasional arm or foot showing. Whimpers and cusses coming from the dust cloud of fighting.  
  
Ryo: So let me see if I can get this straightened out for everyone. Cye is in some gay assed guy's spandex wearing body…Kento is in a yucky old Chinese guy's, Rowen is in a petit blonde's body, and Sage has the looks of a braided fool, while I'm stuck as tall guy with ass tight pants and funky hair.  
  
Heero: I'd watch what you say if I were you.  
  
Duo: Yeah, at least we aren't homophobe closet cases like you guys are.  
  
Mia: *peeks in for a moment* WHAT! Ryo is not gay, in fact we had….urrr *silence and she slips back into the fight before embarrassing herself any further*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kayura: Ohhhh….do not tell me she just said that?  
  
Dais: That, my friends, is just wrong…I mean, Ryo?  
  
Kale: Yeah, I mean, couldn't she tell he was queerer than a three dollar bill? ~A.N. sorries for stealing that line from ya Gyps.~  
  
Sekhmet: Apparently not…  
  
Kayura: ICCKKKK!!!!  
  
Warlords: Oiy Vey…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cye: I can't believe this…I….I mean, Heero has no sense of style  
  
Duo: Don't talk about my lover like that biatch  
  
Cye: *sweatdrops* I didn't mean anything…really…  
  
Duo: good  
  
Heero: …..  
  
Trowa: Hnnnnn  
  
Rowen: The intellect of those within this very room….how sad.  
  
Talpa: What are you talking about Ronins…I'm going to kill you while I have the chance  
  
Wufei: *head pops out for a moment* NOT while that Ronin is STILL in MY body  
  
Talpa: alright honey-bunches  
  
*slight sounds of gagging comes from outside the house, but no one within the house can hear this do to the conversing and fighting*  
  
Ryo: *faints*  
  
*the other Ronin's laugh in their corresponding bodies*  
  
Talpa: what? You don't think I can destroy you while in this body? *looks down at it* Hot diggity dog…*drool*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kayura: I think I'm going to be sick…..*runs for a bush and hurls*  
  
Sekhmet: SICK!!!  
  
Kale: Oh gods…  
  
Dais: He…isn't…is he?  
  
Kale: Yes…he is..  
  
Dais: I think this is calls for a break…  
  
Remaining Warlords and Kayura: Amen to that. 


End file.
